An eventing system can be a component of a customer relationship management system. An entry of an item of information about a topic (e.g., a sales lead for a potential buyer of a particular part) into an information memory of the eventing system can be referred to as an event. Information in an access control memory of the eventing system can be used to identify an individual having a subscription to receive a notification of the event (e.g., the item of information about the topic (e.g., the sales lead for the potential buyer of the particular part)). The eventing system can be configured to communicate the notification of the event to a user device associated with the individual having the subscription.